Les joyaux de la nuit
by NaeMilo
Summary: Pour Gabrielle Walker. Fiction écrite à deux, avec elle. "Luna reposa la lettre. une larme roula le long de sa joue. Elle se sentait exploser. À l'intérieur"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; pas à moi.

Ce chapitre a été écrit et publié par Gabrielle Walker. Les chapitres de moi et d'elle s'alternent, comme ça vous pouvez suivre. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**La lumière des ombres**

**Les joyaux de la nuit  
**

Pour Qyume...

_ « Pansy… tu as fait une erreur. Assume-la. »

_ « Si tu crois que c'est facile Blaise… cette histoire a duré presque dix mois ! Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! »

_ « Si t'avais pas accepté de ressortir avec elle… »

_ « Mêle-toi… de ce qui te regarde… Millicent avait un réel pouvoir sur moi… elle en a joué… je me suis laissée embrouiller. J'ai joué, j'ai perdu, c'est comme ça. Ça ne te regarde en aucun cas. », Pansy avait pris un air menaçant. Si son ami continuait dans cette voix, il n'allait pas en ressortir en un seul morceau. Elle aimait ses conseils et sa compagnie, mais son jugement, bien que souvent réaliste, elle ne pouvait pas l'encaisser. »

_ « Et maintenant j'ai l'impression que tu joues toi aussi avec elle… avec Luna… Elle a espéré durant des mois, elle était là, et toi tu te prenais encore la tête avec Milli sans même la voir… et aujourd'hui tu te fais plaquer à nouveau et hop tu décides comme ça de tenter ? Alors qu'elle vient de se mettre en couple et qu'elle espère t'oublier ?

_ « Es tu occlumens ? »

_ « Non. »

_ « Donc ne juge pas ce que je peux bien avoir dans la tête… »

OoOoOoOoOoO

_ « Hermione… qu'est-ce que t'en penses toi… du fait que Luna soit avec Ginny… ? »

_ « Bah… je ne sais pas… pourquoi ? ça te chiffonne toi ? »

Hermione qui connaissait bien Pansy pour avoir été avec elle auparavant, avait toujours cet air taquin. Ce grand sourire et ces yeux brillants.

_ « Arrête c'est pas drôle… je crois que oui ça me chiffonne… bizarrement… »

_ « Hoo, notre chère serpentarde serait-elle en train de changer d'avis ? »

_ « Ai-je seulement déjà eu un avis… ? »

_ « aller, prend pas cet air triste, je suis sûre que tu peux le faire ! »

_ « … »

OoOoOoOoOoO

Pansy se trouvait à un bureau. Une légère larme coula doucement le long de sa joue. Elle tenait sa plume qu'elle venait de tremper dans l'encre noire. Elle regardait son parchemin sur lequel la goute salée avait terminée sa route. Elle se creusait la tête, se posait mille questions. Elle inspira alors et posa la pointe de sa plume en haut de son parchemin. Elle commença à écrire…

« Luna… je ne te donnerais peut-être pas cette lettre, je ne sais pas… mais je veux écrire ce que je pense… écrire ce que je ressens, car maintenant débarrassée de l'influence et du pouvoir de Milli, j'ai pu m'ouvrir à d'autres voies, d'autres chemins. Je me suis laissée détruire peu à peu… je n'avais pas vraiment de recul sur la situation et mes sentiments agissaient d'eux même… tels des automates. J'étais avec elle, j'étais normale, elle me quittait, je souffrais atrocement. Pendant ce temps tu étais là, souvent à côté de moi, à me faire rire et me changer les idées, comme un diamant qui scintille dans le noir. Un faisceau de lumière dans un univers obscur. Ta beauté et ta pureté m'étaient déjà apparues, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à me détacher d'une histoire dans laquelle j'avais mis mon cœur et mon âme, d'une histoire qui m'écrasait l'esprit pour l'empêcher d'évoluer, car mes sentiments étaient comme un tas de pièces de puzzle, et je ne pouvais voir que celles qui étaient au dessus, celles qui étaient accessibles. Cependant tous les matins j'avais hâte de te retrouver. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que j'ai bien pu réaliser cela… peut-être quand je t'ai vu avec Ginny, ou peut-être quand j'ai réalisé que Milli était tout ce à quoi je n'adhérais pas… et que mes sentiments se sont éloignés d'elle. Ce même jour, ou elle m'a quitté, le jour où tu t'es mise avec la fille Weasley… j'ai amèrement regretté. Regretté de t'avoir laissé partir pour rester avec quelqu'un qui ne ressentais rien pour moi et qui n'hésitais pas à me blesser en toute occasion. Mon cerveau a explosé de toute cette pression le surlendemain. J'ai fait voler dans tous les sens les pièces du puzzle. Je me suis allongée dans mon lit à baldaquin, et j'ai regardé chacune d'elles. J'ai pris du recul, et j'ai pu réassembler chaque morceau, chaque petit bout de casse tête. J'ai enfin vu le tableau dans son entièreté pour la première fois. Je m'en suis voulu, de m'être laissée emportée par Millicent sans avoir réagit. Je m'en suis voulu de t'avoir refusée, et je m'en veux toujours. Je m'en veux car j'adore Ginevra et que j'ai énormément de respect pour elle, et en pensant ça j'ai l'impression de la trahir. J'ai peur de l'avenir. J'ai peur de ta réaction. J'ai peur de la mienne. Je sais que je peux blesser des gens facilement. Demande à Hermione qui en sait quelque chose, ou même à Milli, je n'y suis pas pour rien dans cette histoire. Mais le fait est là, voilà ce que j'ai réalisé. Maintenant je vois pleinement ce bijou qui brille… loin de moi. J'aperçois ses rayons… qui peinent à arriver jusqu'à moi. Luna… je suis égoïste. Mais le fait est là. Je ne prétends pas t'aimer autant que tu as pu m'aimer. Mais ce que je ressens pour toi est bien présent. Je pense que ce sentiment s'amplifiera à l'avenir, comme à chaque fois. J'ignore ce que tu décideras de faire… Mais… je voulais te le dire… car je crois que j'ai réussis à encaisser complètement ce bout de passé… Je t'aime. »

Pansy lâcha sa belle plume noire et soupira, comme si elle était soulagée d'un poids en ayant écris cela. Elle prit le parchemin et le roula soigneusement avant de l'attacher d'un fil. Elle regarda la poubelle… Puis détourna le regard en se dirigeant vers son hibou pour qu'il porte le message à la destinataire.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; pas à moi.

Ce chapitre est de moi.

* * *

**La lumière des ombres**

**Les joyaux de la nuit  
**

Merci

Luna reposa la lettre...  
Une larme roula le long de sa joue, sans qu'elle puisse en déterminer la nature.  
Elle se sentait exploser.  
A l'intérieur.  
Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos, dans les draps bleus de son lit. Elle n'arrivait pas fermer les yeux, de peur que ça ne se révèle n'être qu'un rêve, de peur que le parchemin ne disparaisse et qu'elle soit nouveau seule...  
Une immense vague de bonheur emportait toute sa raison, toute son intelligence et jusqu'à son envie de penser.

Souvenirs...

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois ou elle l'avait aperçue. Alors que tout les élèves se dirigeaient vers l'entrée de l'école, elle était, fière, presque hautaine, à contresens surtout. Elle avait rentré la tête dans les épaules, un geste qui ne lui ressemblait pas, et avait continué sa route en se fondant dans la masse.  
Elle l'avait regretté ensuite.  
Sur le moment, la seule chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit était un sentiment de vulnérabilité.  
Immense  
Elle avait accepté de ne jamais devoir la revoir et avait continué sa route.

Sauf que...  
Elle l'avait revu. Ici ou là, au détour d'un couloir, marchant, forte, souriante ou morose.

Et puis...  
Était venu le temps des questions.  
Elle observait ses amies s'interroger mutuellement comme des papillons charmants dans le hall d'entrée. Assise à l'écart, comme à son habitude, elle se contentait de choisir les questions comme guide pour mettre un peu d'ordre en elle

Es tu hétérosexuelle?  
"Qu'en sais je...? Non"  
Es tu amoureuse d'un mec?  
"Non. "  
Est ce que tu crois aux coups de foudre?  
"Non."  
Est ce que tu aimes quelqu'un?  
"..."

Et puis...  
Elle l'avait abordé à deux ou trois reprises, au hasard de leurs rencontre dans les couloirs. Lui faisant part, en quelques mots insignifiants, d'une infime fraction de son admiration.  
Elle ne s'était jamais posé la question "est ce que je l'aime?"  
La réponse était évidente.  
La nature de cette affection, par contre, était loin de l'être.  
"Sentiments; es tu rêve, reine ou sœur?"  
Luna avait observé Pansy se rapprocher de plusieurs personnes, rompre et se remettre en couple, déprimer, retrouver son sourire pétillant et fascinant, rompre de nouveau, s'énerver, s'attrister.  
Et, tout au fond d'elle, elle se détestait des sentiment qui brulaient en elle.

Elle avait tenté d'être là. Le simple fait qu'elle la considère comme une amie illuminait ses journées et soulageait ses peines.  
Elle avait aimé ce sentiment d'automne au creux de sa poitrine, lorsqu'elle la contemplait, comme un oisillon infirme regarde la lune.  
Et puis un jour, elle avait décidé d'être heureuse.  
Elle avait décidé d'oublier.  
D'oublier sa passion dévorante.  
D'oublier le fait qu'elle se contenterait probablement toute sa vie de la regarder briller là haut.  
D'oublier.  
Car l'être humain cherche instinctivement à se protéger de lui même.

Et elle avait oublié.

Pas très longtemps  
Elle s'était mise en couple avec Ginny. Une jeune fille, grande, forte, magnifique, aux grands yeux envoutants.

Mais...

Il avait suffi de peu pour qu'elle se rappelle.

Elle avait reçu la lettre.

Elle se releva.  
Elle avait toujours pris ses décisions importantes sur des coups de tête.  
Alors...

Elle saisit sa plume.  
Traça quelques mots à l'encre noire sur un morceau de carte, à l'attention de son amie, Ginny.  
"Je suis désolée."

Elle s'installa en tailleur par terre, machonna pendant une dizaine de minutes ses doigts et sa plume, puis se décida.

"Pansy...

Je t'aime"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; pas à moi.

Ce chapitre est de Gab. Est ce que vous avez déjà eu l'impression que votre cœur remontait dans votre gorge pour essayer désespérément d'en sortir, laissant un vide béant dans votre cage thoracique?

* * *

**La lumière des ombres**

**Les joyaux de la nuit  
**

Luna lui avait répondu… « Je t'aime ». Mais quelques semaines plus tard… après être restée un peu avec Luna, pansy prit une décision.

Pansy regardait cette lame qu'elle avait posée devant elle. Elle tournait en rond, elle stressait, elle angoissait. Elle se mordait les doigts, s'arrachant la peau jusqu'au sang. Elle saisit la lame en question et avisa son bras. Elle se rétracta, puis avisa son ventre. Elle plaça finalement sa lame sur sa cuisse, et l'entailla violemment.

_ « Je te hais ! Pansy Parkinson, sale connasse ! Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire des conneries ! »

Elle regardait son sang couler comme si elle se purgeait de tout ce qu'elle haïssait chez elle. Elle resta là quelques minutes, les yeux fermés, puis remonta son collant sans essuyer les traces marron. Elle ressortit un bout de parchemin et trempa sa plume dans l'encrier. Elle n'avait pas vu Luna longtemps la veille. Elle l'avait évité comme elle avait pu pour réfléchir. Elle leva les yeux au plafond et fit glisser sa plume sur le bout de papier tacheté.

« Luna,

Je voulais te remercier... Pour le soutien que tu m'as longtemps porté. Pour ta compagnie si fraiche et si innocente. Je t'adore, mais il y a Amour et amour. Hélas je n'ai su faire la différence que trop tard. Et bien que cela m'en coûte et que je me méprise pour ça, je ne peux continuer. Je me dégoûte à en vomir. (C'est le père des rouquins qui m'a conseillé cette phrase). Je suis tellement désolée. Tu es une fille extraordinaire, si pure, si détachée de ce monde, si rêveuse et si belle. Tu m'as fait rêver, tu m'as transporté dans un autre univers qui est le tien. Un univers de calme et d'apaisement. Malheureusement la réalité vient toujours nous frapper en pleine face. La vérité c'est que je refuse de m'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre, encore. Je pleure toujours Millie, je pleure toujours Cho, un amour ne meurs jamais vraiment et on en souffre toujours. J'aime toujours ces deux personnes et je ne me sens pas prête à aimer une personne en plus, j'en ai marre de souffrir, alors j'ai décidé que je me recentrerais sur moi, et que je deviendrais égoïste. Je m'en veux tellement, à cause de moi tu as cassé avec Ginny, à cause de moi tu vas te retrouver seule. Je suis désolée, désolée, désolée que ça finisse comme ça. Je suis mal dans cette relation. Je ne tiens plus la route. J'ai besoin d'être seule, pour réfléchir, pour me remettre en question, pour digérer tout ce que je n'ai pas encore digéré de mes anciennes relations pour me relancer, avant que tout ne ressorte (saleté de vieux rouquin…). Et surtout, je te considère comme ma petite sœur. J'ai envie de te protéger, mais pas en tant que petite amie. Je me sens proche de toi d'une manière amicale. Je suis désolée de le faire comme ça, mais tu te dois de continuer seule ou avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je tiens énormément à toi, crois moi la dernière chose que je voulais au monde était de te faire du mal mais te mentir ne te rend pas service. Je ne peux que te dire que je suis désolé, même si cela ne suffit pas. Au revoir… »

Elle enroula le parchemin et l'attacha à la pate de son hibou les larmes aux yeux, puis le laissa partir avec peine vers son destinataire afin de délivrer ce douloureux message.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; pas à moi.

C'est moi qui ai écrit ce chapitre. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**La lumière des ombres**

**Les joyaux de la nuit  
**

Assise dans son lit, les jambes croisées, Luna acheva de lire la lettre.

... Pour la troisième fois. En dix minutes. Elle hésita à y répondre, saisit sa plume, la reposa, mais remarqua au passage que ces doigts tremblaient légèrement. Elle se laissa basculer sur ses draps.  
Elle avait une émotion étrange coincé au fond des entrailles, quelques chose d'emprisonné et de tapi, qui ne demandait qu'à ce qu'on le libère, sans doute sous la forme d'une larme. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Ou plutôt si, elle le savait.  
Mais...

Elle saisit la lettre et l'apporta au dessus de son visage, notant au passage que sa vision devenait floue. Alors, elle sécha ses quelques pleurs. Elle se trouvait stupide. Quand on aime quelqu'un, la question n'est pas de savoir si on est en couple avec lui ou non mais juste s'il est heureux dans sa situation. Mais Pansy était elle malheureuse avec elle? Et serait elle heureuse, célibataire? Les deux réponses qui s'imposaient à elle ne la satisfaisaient pas. Une phrase lui tomba sous les yeux. "A cause de moi, tu vas te retrouver seule" Non. Elle avait toujours été seule et ce n'était pas par sa faute.  
C'est con. "Tu était la joyau de la nuit, tu était le point le plus fascinant de mon esprit et le principal intérêt que je lui trouvais"

Elle saisit sa plume.

_"Ne t'en veut pas, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je te l'avais bien dit que tu finirais par t'en aller, même si sur le moment, tu ne l'as pas pris dans ce sens là. J'ai joué en sachant dès le début que j'allais perdre, alors, quelle importance. Je crois juste que j'ai misé légèrement trop pour moi. D'ailleurs, je me demande si cela ne m'a pas permis de faire le point sur mes propres sentiments..._  
_Je me demande combien de temps cette situation est restée comme telle..."_

Luna s'arrêta d'écrire brusquement. Cette dernière phrase était bancale, elle ne voulait plus rien dire face au torrent d'émotions qui envahissait son esprit. Elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, agacée, et essuya encore son visage. Elle se savait pas trop comment refermer les vannes de ses sensation sans s'y noyer. Alors, elle barra les deux dernières phrases qu'elle avait inscrite sur le parchemin.

_"Je crois juste que j'ai misé légèrement trop pour moi._  
_Je t'aime, alors, sois heureuse._  
_Luna"_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer; pas à moi.

Ce chapitre est de Gabrielle Walker, je n'ai fait que le replacer ici pour un meilleur suivi.

* * *

**La lumière des ombres**

**Les joyaux de la nuit  
**

Pansy commençait à sombrer délicatement alors qu'elle était heureuse. Heureuse avec Millie. Ensemble elles avaient traversé des épreuves, elles ne s'entendaient sur rien et se chamaillaient sur tout et rien, mais elles s'aimaient et ne pouvaient se résoudre à se séparer définitivement.

Elle était à nouveau avec elle pourtant un goût amer subsistait en ce palais d'émotions. Le goût de la culpabilité. Une culpabilité qui était malvenue, tant pour les autres que pour elle-même. Parce que des bras de Millie, elle voyait de loin Luna couler doucement dans l'autodestruction.

L'autodestruction, elle connaissait cela, plus qu'une expérimentation, elle était partie intégrante de la serpentarde. Presque une passion à une certaine époque, une fatalité de la vie qui l'avait rongé, et abîmé au fur et à mesure du temps. Maintenant elle avait l'impression d'être brisée à vie, l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se réparer entièrement, et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était voir la petite serdaigle si pure et si innocente devenir comme elle. Elle observait de loin ses ondulations blondes et ce regard détaché. Une boule de plomb lui écrasait les viscères. Il n'y avait pas que de la culpabilité, il y avait plus que de la compassion, il y avait ce sentiment de responsabilité et d'attachement. Luna avait été depuis qu'elle l'avait connu comme une petite sœur. Et plus, qu'une exe, plus qu'une amie, c'était sa petite sœur qui se détruisait sous ses yeux. Elle avait mal, elle ne voulait que l'aider mais la détermination de cette fille, de l'apparence d'une princesse mais au fond autant attirée que la miss Parkinson par les ténèbres, était telle qu'il était presque impossible de l'en détacher.

Pansy avait presque réussi à se sortir de cette logique destructrice mais voyant la fille Lovegood marcher dans ses pas, un sentiment de nostalgie lui naissait. Elle ne voulait que voir ça cesser, sans cesser de voir Luna qui l'évitait. Alors elle prit une décision et arracha sa grande plume noir du bureau médiéval sur lequel elle reposait.

« Luna… Hermione et moi avons tout essayé pour te faire cesser ça, et te faire réaliser que l'on ne peut jouer avec les limites que lorsqu'on en a conscience, et lorsqu'on a acquis la maturité nécessaire au contrôle de soi. Non… en fait on a pas tout essayé. Je vais t'imposer quelque chose, parce que tu ne vois aucun mal à ce que tu fais, tout comme moi je n'en voyais aucun, jusqu'à ce que je réalise beaucoup de choses. Tout ça est trop facile. Alors moi aussi. Je vais replonger volontairement. Ce que tu fais se voit sur ton visage. A chaque fois que tes doigts iront explorer le fin fond de ta gorge afin de te faire régurgiter toute nourriture, je t'imiterais. Lorsqu'une lame ira entamer les fins nerfs de ton enveloppe charnelle jusqu'à faire écouler ce poison pourpre si séduisant je ferais de même. Lorsque je te devinerais en train de fixer le plafond en te complaisant dans ta douleur alors je regarderais le sol, en me remémorant chaque horreur de mon passé jusqu'à ne plus du tout sourire sincèrement. Millie… elle… elle a juré qu'elle me quittera si jamais je retombais là dedans mais… dans ce cas tant pis, ça ne fera qu'une douleur de plus m'entraînant définitivement dans un gouffre sans fond et sans retour.

Tu es en train de te dire qu'il te suffira de me mentir ou de m'éviter, fais le si ça te chante, ça ne changera rien. Puisque si tu m'évite, cela voudra dire que n'as pas arrêté, et donc cela fera une raison de plus pour moi de continuer. Et nous serons perdantes toutes les deux puisque sans aucune utilité nous ne nous verrons plus. En fait, je ne fais pas seulement ça pour que tu arrêtes, mais comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, tout est trop facile pour toi et tu n'as pas de contrainte. Je serais ta contrainte, au moins psychologiquement.

C'est dommage… ma dernière année à Hogwartz, la gâcher ainsi. Mais c'est ma décision. Au moins comme ça j'ai un espoir que tu te demandes si ce que tu fais est réellement le mieux à faire.

Au revoir. Pansy. »

La verte et argent lâcha nonchalamment sa plume pour soulager sa main contractée et devenue douloureuse. Elle se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise en arrière. Elle se recula un peu, poussant le siège et balança un violent coup de pied dans le bureau qui tomba à la renverse dans un fracas assourdissant aux vues de tout ce qu'il y avait dessus quelques secondes avant. Ce vacarme compensait la colère muette qui montait doucement en elle, noircissant les débris de son âme.

Un soupir… soupir d'évacuation de cette tension implacable. Pansy réussit à se calmer. Son regard devint vide, ses mouvements mécaniques, son attitude hypocrite, et son esprit fermé. Elle monta se coucher sans passer par la grande salle pour le repas du soir, et observa les lames qu'elle n'avait réutilisées que très récemment. Et ce depuis longtemps. Elle s'endormit bien plus tard sans les avoir touché mais cette nuit fut agitée.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer; pas à moi.

Ce chapitre est bien de moi.

* * *

**La lumière des ombres**

**Les joyaux de la nuit  
**

Luna sourit.  
Étrangement, alors que l'orage grondait doucement au loin, alors que le vent torturait la cime des arbres, alors que la pluie commençait à souiller de ses gouttes de chagrin les pierres des murs environnants, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver l'air frais et lourd merveilleusement euphorisant.  
Le monde était incroyablement beau.  
Elle détourna son regard de la fenêtre. Assise en tailleurs sur la moquette bleue de sa chambre, elle serrait dans ses mains une petite lettre. La dernière de Pansy. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué les premières jours ou elle avait été posée sur son bureau, sans doute par une chouette ou un hiboux cachotier. Elle hésitait un peu à la lire une nouvelle fois, mais...

...C'était vrai. Ses amies avaient tout fait pour la faire cesser ses comportements irresponsables (elle en avait conscience, mais ça aurait été se mentir que d'affirmer que ce coté d'elle ne l'attirait pas). elle en était très touchée, peut être avait elle l'impression d'exister pour quelqu'un. De compter. D'être, sinon précieux, du moins important. Puis, lorsqu'elle avait été obligée de leur mentir pour se couvrir, elle s'était sentie vaguement gênée. Elle n'avait pas de scrupules à mentir, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment concernée par ce que croyaient les autres, mais elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'être obligée de le faire.  
Elle passa sa main sur son bras, puis, sur son flanc gauche, où ses dernières marques cicatrisaient tranquillement.

Elle prit sa plume et la mâchouilla un instant, cherchant l'inspiration.

"_Chère Pansy,_  
_Je sais à peu près ou sont mes limites. Je les cherche. Je finirais bien par les trouver, et alors, je ne les franchirais pas, même pour jouer._  
_Je ne prétendrais pas être très mature, ni prudente, ni avoir un instinct de survie particulièrement développé. par contre, je suis capable de reconnaitre une frontière qu'on ne peut pas passer, et de l'éviter._  
_Ne vous détruisez pas pour moi. Ceci est une supplique. Je suis seule responsable de ce qui arrive. Ne vous détruisez pas à cause de moi et de la culpabilité. S'il vous plait._  
_S'il vous plait._

_Chère Hermione. Chère Pansy._  
_Laisseriez vous s'écrouler votre bonheur parce que j'ai décidé de jouer avec le mien?_  
_J'ai pris, il y a quelques jours, une décision. Je ne vous promettrais pas de le faire, car j'en ai marre des promesses parjures. mais je vous promet que je ferais de mon mieux. Peut être est ce trop peu. Peut être non._  
_Je veux me séparer de ma lame. Je veux qu'elle cesse de me hanter. Je veux la lâcher._  
_Chère lame..._  
_C'est peut être, comme me le souffle une voix dans ma tête, le choix de la facilité. Oui, c'est celle de mes deux amies que j'aurais le moins de difficulté à abandonner. Mais je me suis attachée à Ana. Je n'y peux rien. Je suis devenue une de ses nombreuses facettes._  
_Et cela ne vous concerne en rien._...  
_Ana fait partie de moi comme je fais, désormais, partie d'elle. Il ne s'agit plus que d'un jeu étrange. Elle n'a pas les mêmes racines que Sca. Il ne s'agit que de moi._  
_Pansy... Je te supplie de ne pas te faire quitter par Milli. Tu l'aimes. Elle t'aime. Ces mots sont difficiles à ecrire mais... mais vous êtes incroyablement belles ensembles. Vous rayonnez. C'est magnifique. Comment ne pas être charmée par le spectacle que vous offrez, toutes les deux?"_

Elle hésita. Elle posa sa plume un instant. Observa la pluie qui coulait le long des carreaux. Réfléchit.

_"Je me demande..."_

...

_"Je me demande._  
_Je ne trancherais plus la chair de mes bras lorsque j'irais mal. Mais, en contrepartie, je continuerais à, parfois, régurgiter les aliments dont j'aurais du assimiler les éléments nutritifs. Je pense que c'est équitable, comme marché... Voila._

_Luna"_

Luna se retourna vers la fenêtre et porta la plume à sa bouche, peignant sa bouche d'encre noire. Puis elle se lécha les lèvres pour en effacer son grimage, et reposa sa plume.  
Le soir était tombé, elle se sentait calme. Elle attira la couverture de son lit à elle, s'en enroba sommairement, comme une barrière contre l'extérieur. Elle lui enverrait son message le lendemain. Elle s'endormit roulée en boule dans sa couette, en position fœtale, le visage collé contre le carreau trempé.  
Elle ne sut pas vraiment comment elle s'était retrouvé dans son lit le lendemain matin.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer; pas à moi.

Ce chapitre a été écrit et publié par Gabrielle Walker dans "la lumière des ombres" comme la moitié des chapitres de cette histoire.

* * *

**La lumière des ombres**

**Les joyaux de la nuit  
**

Pansy était figée devant la vieille fenêtre de son dortoir. Les reflets lumineux parsemés de vert et d'argent sur la vitre mouillée avaient un côté tout à fait captivant. Ce vert… il avait le don de calmer la serpentarde. Il était de la couleur des sapins et de la plus part des serpents des clichés d'enfance. Le bruit de la pluie qui n'avait cessé depuis la veille la renvoyait à sa propre humeur. Morne… triste… assommante et incessante.

Elle était là assise, il y avait eut ces derniers jours quelques bouleversements en rapport avec Hermione et sa copine, deux de ses exes. En y repensant elle se rendait compte que son entourage proche était constitué de ses exes et de sa copine. Elle esquissa un sourire en se disant qu'il était quelque part nécessaire qu'elle reste avec Millicent, ne serais-ce que pour ne pas se lancer dans d'autres aventures qui compliqueraient encore son existence. Elle en avait eu assez de ses parents mangemorts qu'elle avait fui, et de toutes ces histoires entre l'ordre du Phoenix et le mage noir.

Elle aimait Millie, elle l'aimait vraiment et ne voulait pas avoir à se séparer d'elle. Cette simple pensée avait le même effet qu'un détraqueur aspirant son âme et chaque rare parcelle de joie présente en elle.

Son cœur fit un bon quand Draco débarqua dans la pièce.

_ « Dray ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou dans le dortoir des filles ? Et si j'avais été en train de me changer à ce moment là ? »

_ « Alors j'aurai probablement dû régurgiter le repas de ce mid… Aoutch ! Le coup de la bougie dans la figure c'est mesquin ! »

Pansy rigola, puis observa le jeune Malfoy qui devait sûrement avoir une raison d'être ici.

Ce dernier tendit un papier à la jeune fille.

_ « Gentil hibou, tu veux un petit bout de viande mon grand ? »

_ « Pansy… je me vengerai. En fait c'est le hibou de Luna qui est arrivé tout trempé dans la salle commune. Il avait un message pour toi. »

_ « Merci. »

_ « Ca va toi ? »

_ « Oui, oui. »

_ « Ok, je dois rejoindre Harry, à tout à l'heure. »

_ « Amusez vous bien. »

Un sourire plein de sous entendu se dessina sur ses lèvres. Pansy en fut ravie et détourna son attention sur la lettre. Elle déplia le parchemin et parcouru son contenu d'un air sérieux.

Quelques phrases l'avaient fait tiquer. _« Ne vous détruisez pas à cause de moi et de la culpabilité. »,_  
_« Mais je me suis attachée à Ana. Je n'y peux rien. Je suis devenue une de ses nombreuses facettes. »,_  
_« Ana fait partie de moi comme je fais, désormais, partie d'elle… Il ne s'agit que de moi. »_

Culpabilité… Pansy avait à ce mot ressenti comme une sorte de rejet de ce qui était dit. Car même si elle avait culpabilisé, c'était loin d'être ce qui avait inspiré ses actions.

Ana… Pansy n'était pas d'accord avec ce que Luna avait dit « Je n'y peux rien », « Il ne s'agit que de moi »… Bien sûre qu'elle y pouvait quelque chose, c'est juste qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Et là, la serpentarde ne pourrait pas lutter.

Luna prenait vraiment sa dépendance à Ana comme quelque chose de très personnel, qui ne regardait qu'elle et qui n'aurait d'impact que sur elle. Ce qu'elle refusait de voir, c'était les autres.

Pansy était plutôt contente que la blondinette ait prit la décision d'arrêter de toucher à ses lames… enfin… d'essayer. Mais elle n'était pas satisfaite. En fait, ce détacher des lames, ce n'était rien… c'est difficile au début, mais ces bouts de métal tranchants devenaient vite une chose obsolète. Quelque part il n'y avait pas de grande fierté là dedans. Le vrai défi, c'était de se détacher d'Ana. Mais ça, du moment qu'elle ne le voulait pas, il n'y avait rien à faire.

Alors… Pansy abandonna tout. Elle et Hermione avaient au moins une petite victoire en poche. Alors elle décida que c'était bien comme ça. Qu'elle cessera d'essayer de faire changer Luna d'avis. Et puis, si celle-ci maintenait des efforts comme elle prétendait vouloir le faire, le risque était moins grand, le cœur de ses amies pourrait être rassuré, ne serais-ce qu'un peu.

La verte et argent se mit à sourire, elle regarda par la fenêtre, la pluie s'était arrêté. Elle pu voir l'immense parc et les immenses collines qui surplombaient le château dans un fin éclat de soleil perçant les nuages. C'était dommage, elle aimait la pluie. Mais en avisant qu'elle avait un entraînement de quidditch juste après, elle se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle avait été prise dans l'équipe de serpentard en tant que poursuiveuse depuis la fin de la guerre, car uns des poursuiveurs était mort aux côtés de feu Lord Voldemort.

Elle se leva, prit son sac avec ses affaires de rechange et son uniforme de sport, puis descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse. En passant, elle embrassa le parchemin qu'elle avait dans les mains et le jeta au feu, un air joyeux peint sur le visage. Elle passa par la salle de travail pour embrasser Millie qui devait finir un devoir de potion et partit à toute vitesse en direction du terrain. Elle voulait en parler à Hermione mais elle aussi avait dû recevoir la lettre étant donné qu'elle s'adressait aux deux, donc ça ne pressait pas.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'elle était sur son balai, la pluie se remit à tomber violemment. Forcément, ça ne pouvait pas durer. Les joueurs ne voyaient pas à dix mètres. L'entraînement commençait à prendre des allures anarchiques. Pansy essayait de localiser le joueur qui était en possession du souaffle, mais ne le trouvait pas. Elle volait dans tous les sens, elle entendit la voix de Draco au micro disant que l'entraînement prenait fin immédiatement à cause de l'intempérie. C'était la première fois que la pluie se déversait avec une telle force et une telle quantité alors qu'ils jouaient. Pansy resta en vol, elle voyait vaguement quelques joueurs redescendre mais voulait juste profiter. Elle volait, encore et encore. Puis eut un flash.

__ « Pansy ? Pansy ! Pansy respire ! »_

__ « … »_

__ « Ouvre les yeux Pansy réveille toi ! Comment t'as fait ça ? »_

__ « Hein ? Qu'est ce que… »_

__ « Putain Pansy tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! »_

__ « Théo ? »_

__ « Ne bouge pas, comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que t'es blessée ? »_

__ « Tu pleures ? Non je ne crois pas être blessée… »_

__ « Essaie de te lever. »_

__ « Je suis à l'envers ? Heu… comment faire… HAAA ! »_

__ « Non en fait ne bouge pas. Est-ce qu'il faut que j'appelle un médicomage ou ça va aller ? »_

__ « J'en sais rien… je suppose que ça va aller… J'ai la tête qui tourne… »_

__ « Tu viens de dévaler vingt mètres d'escalier à 55°, je conçois que tu ais la tête qui tourne. »_

__ « Je crois que je vais avoir quelques bleus demain. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là d'ailleurs ? Depuis quand tu sais où se trouve la maison de mes parents ? »_

__ « C'est pas le moment de te poser ce genre de questions. »_

_Une heure plus tard._

__ « Il reste un peu de sang ici… ne bouge pas, je vais te faire couler un bain et après je vérifie que tu n'ais pas d'autres blessures. » _

__ « Merci… »_

_De loin elle entendait Théo se moucher et soupirer, comme de soulagement, ou de stress. Il mit l'eau à couler, régla la température et revint près de Pansy. _

__ « Ta tête était à… cinq centimètres de l'angle en métal du placard… T'aurais pu tomber dessus et… »_

__ « Je sais j'ai eu énormément de chances sur ce coup je crois. »_

__ « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement ? »_

__ « J'étais assise devant mon bureau, dans ma chambre, et j'ai entendu du bruit en bas alors je voulais aller voir si c'était mon père qui rentrait ou quelque chose de moins inquiétant, du genre un tueur, un voleur… »_

_Théo échappa un petit rire et ressortit sa baguette pour refermer les plaies de son amie. _

__ « Je n'ai rien de cassé… Par contre ma cheville droite doit être correctement foulée, et mon poignet aussi. Et… mon crâne va exploser… Je me suis levée de ma chaise un peu précipitamment je crois. Et me suis directement dirigée vers la porte qui est juste à côté, cette porte donne directement sur l'escalier. Et là j'ai commencé à voir tout noir, alors comme d'habitude je me suis arrêtée deux secondes en me tenant à la rambarde en attendant que ça passe, sauf que d'habitude ma vision revient assez vite, mais là elle n'est pas revenue et tous mes muscles ont lâché d'un coup, je suis tombée en avant et me suis réveillée quand tu l'as fait. »_

__ « Pansy ? »_

__ « Oui ? »_

__ « ça fait combien de temps exactement que tu n'as pas mangé ? »_

__ « … »_

__ « Combien de temps ? »_

__ « Environ… Je ne sais pas… Peut-être une semaine… »_

__ « Et qu'avait tu mangé la dernière fois ? »_

__ « Des pâtes… »_

__ « Et ça faisait combien de temps que tu n'avais rien avalé quand tu as mangé ces pâtes ? »_

__ « Pas longtemps, trois jours maximum. »_

__ « … »_

__ « Désolée… »_

__ « C'est envers toi que tu dois l'être. Tu veux jouer avec tes limites alors que tu es incapable de juger où elles se trouvent… Tu n'as que quinze ans. »_

__ « J'ai le même âge que toi Théo… »_

__ « Sauf que moi je n'ai pas failli me tuer pour la énième fois. »_

__ « Désolée… maintenant… maintenant je sais où elles sont. »_

__ « Encore heureux tu ne crois pas ? »_

__ « Je sais ce que tu penses… mais j'ai essayé de m'en sortir Théodore je te le jure ! »_

__ « Le résultat est peu convainquant. »_

__ « Les circonstances m'ont juste fait aller dans ce sens. »_

__ « Je connais les circonstances Pansy, ton frigo est vide, tes placards sont vides, ta mère est partie pour un bon moment ou ton père n'est jamais là pour assurer financièrement alors qu'il possède un coffre fort plus gros que celui de Potter en personne. Il t'ignore et ne fait que te mépriser mais si tu avais réellement besoin d'argent ou de nourriture, si tu l'avais voulu Pansy, nous étions nombreux à pouvoir t'aider. Je t'ai cherché, je ne savais pas où était cette résidence secondaire, mais crois moi, tu en aurais fait la demande, tout le monde t'aurai aidé. Enfin… peut-être pas ces beaux et loyaux gryffondors persuadés que t'es mangemort toi aussi mais bon. »_

_Cette dernière phrase avait fait rire Pansy. Il est vrai que les circonstances l'avaient arrangée quelque part._

__ « Pansy ? Ton bain doit avoir fini de couler. Vas-y, moi je remercierai le ciel de t'avoir maintenue en vie en attendant. »_

__ « Des amis comme toi c'est rare… »_

__ « Si cette chute s'était mal passée… j'aurais regretté d'être ton ami. Tu vas finir par faire payer tous ceux qui tiennent à toi. Ils n'ont rien demandé. Ton comportement affecte aussi les autres et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Parfois j'hésite à rester ton ami. Tu vas tous nous faire souffrir si tu ne t'arrêtes pas. »_

__ « Je suis désolée. »_

_Sur ce Pansy s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain. S'immerger dans l'eau chaude était un remède précieux pour elle. Elle… fondit en larmes… car elle se rendait compte que sans vouloir aller trop loin, tout ça l'avait dépassé. Elle s'était aveuglée dans son anorexie… elle n'avait jamais mesuré l'étendue de ses actes. Elle remercia intérieurement Théo de l'avoir trouvée, car le mauvais choc à la tête aurait pu la tuer, elle remercia le hasard de l'avoir préservée malgré une chute qui aurait été inévitablement mauvaise. Elle décida de se reprendre en main. La rentrée arrivait, elle aurait de nouveau les repas de l'école, ses amis, un rythme de vie normal…_

_Dès la rentrée, sans trop l'avoir vu venir, elle avait entretenu une liaison avec Hermione. Et les doutes quant à sa remise en question n'avaient plus eu lieu. Elle s'était calmée. Dorénavant elle savait que quoi qu'elle décide de faire, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle dépasse une certaine limite. Avant son accident elle avait déjà une idée de « où s'arrêter », mais s'enfoncer encore plus avait été tellement facile, tellement agréable et sans embuche qu'elle s'était laissée aller. Et maintenant… elle savait. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. _

_ « Pansy ? »

_ « Théo ? »

_ « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre devant le terrain de quidditch par ce temps ? »

_ « De quoi ? »

_ « QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LAA ? »

_ « J'ENTENDS RIEN ! »

Théo attrapa le bras de Pansy et lui fit signe de la suivre jusqu'aux vestiaires.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors par ce temps en plein milieu du terrain de quidditch alors qu'il pleut comme jamais ? »

_ « Je repensais à… »

_ « Tu repensais à ? »

_ « Non rien, en fait l'entraînement s'est fini plus tôt que prévu mais j'ai eu envie de continuer à voler un peu, et là je venais de me poser histoire de reprendre mon souffle. »

_ « D'accord. Ça te dit de rentrer maintenant que t'as fini? »

_ « Oui pas de soucis, ça te tente une partie d'échecs après ? »

_ « Ouais. Hé dit moi, t'as vu Luna ces derniers temps ? »

_ « Heu… non pas vraiment, juste croisée. »

_ « T'as pas trouvé qu'aujourd'hui elle semblait avoir meilleure mine que les autres jours ? »

_ « Je ne sais pas, oui sûrement. »

_ « Mais dit moi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Pourquoi elle semble toujours triste ou dans les nuages ? »

_ « … Je ne sais pas. Viens, on rentre. »

Pansy avait voulu répondre à Luna. Mais après une longue réflexion elle se dit juste… que ce n'était pas la peine. Et que… tout était très bien comme ça. La jeune Parkinson espérait que ce soit la fin de toute cette histoire, et que… peu importe à quoi ressemblera la suite, elle ne s'impliquerait plus. Car au final, elle était assez confiante. Tout le monde passe par là un jour. S'en inquiéter ou pas ne changerait plus rien à la tournure que les choses prendront.

Le soir même en allant se coucher, elle prit quand même sa plume entre ses doigts pour tracer de hauts quelques caractères à l'encre fragile.

« Bonne chance ma grande. Je tiens à toi, ne l'oubli pas. On tient tous à toi. »


	8. Chapter 8

**La lumière des ombres**

**Les joyaux de la nuit  
**

Luna arracha la dernière page de son cahier de brouillon.  
_"Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime..."_


End file.
